


How We Met Aunt Charlie

by Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, No Angst, Vacation, mention of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78/pseuds/Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78
Summary: New dads Dean and Cas take their daughter to Disney World where they meet Charlie.This was from a prompt posted on Palominopup's FB group.





	How We Met Aunt Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Tooleybaby for her amazing beta skills. All mistakes are still mine cause I'm sneaky that way.

Dean woke up with a start, the squealing of his little girl the cause. His little girl. It was still a novel thought, although, more accurately she was now their little girl.

“Dee! Cas! I can see Cinderella’s Castle from here!” Shelby shrieked.

A low grumble came from his husband. “What time is it?”

Dean turned to look at the small bedside clock. Damn, it was early, but it would take forever to get Shelby ready for their breakfast reservation at Cinderella's Royal Table. He really wanted to tell her the news, but Cas thought it best to wait.

Beside him, Cas pouted, “Coffee.”

“I’ll get you your coffee if we can tell her now,” he whispered. He could hear Shelby singing, “You Got a Friend in Me” from the other room. The suite that the Disney folks set them up in is beyond lavish. Two full bedrooms each with its own entrance to the balcony, a full kitchenette and living room. He knows it’s not an ordinary suite; the concierge last night told them it was Walt’s Suite so he knows it’s extremely high end. Guess that’s the perks of being involved in a project with the company.

Three months ago, Cas was approached by the Disney Company to make one of his children’s book series into an animated movie. It paid well, but they would have never spent the kind of money staying here required. As it was, they had splurged to book a room in the Contemporary Resort in the first place. Cas had mentioned their upcoming trip to the film’s director last month. Cas told her that they were taking Shelby for her fifth birthday and that he had high hopes that her adoption would be finalized by then. They suspected that the upgrade they received at check-in was due to her intervention, or it could just be good luck. Either way, he was going to enjoy it.

“Deal,” Cas rumbled. His husband was NOT a morning person.

Dean kisses Cas’ forehead before getting out of bed and making his way to the little bar area. It has a full sized refrigerator, microwave, and Keurig with a few options. He started the machine and found the mugs. When two cups of black coffee and one hot chocolate were done, he called out for Shelby to join him.

Shelby ran out, clutching her Thumper stuffed animal that Uncle Sammy bought her for Christmas at the Disney Store in Overland Park. Her red wavy hair was a mess and hung passed her shoulders. She was still in her Merida nightgown that was a little too big for her. Hazel eyes, wide with excitement, met his green ones. “Dee! This is so awesome,” she said a little too loudly.

He smiled down at his daughter. Man that was never gonna get old. “Bee, Cas is still waking up. Let’s use our indoor voice.”

“Oh, okay,” she whispered as he handed her the mug of hot chocolate while he carried the two mugs of coffee to the bedroom where his husband was finally up and had the wrapped framed adoption certificate along with the two adult T-shirts.

Shelby spotted the gift a second after he did and made the funniest silent scream. “I get my present early?” she murmured in awe.

“Just this one, Bee,” Cas told her.

“I get more than one?” she asked quietly. Her eyes were practically bugging out of her head. She did the same last year when she was still trying to settle in with them after only a few weeks.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Cas answered, “Dee and I are very excited about this one and just cannot wait.”

Shelby climbed up to sit next to Cas so he joined her. Cas gave the present over to her and met Dean’s eyes over their daughter. This was it, this was a perfect start to their lives as a family.

Shelby wasted no time ripping through the package. She could read a bit above her level but the certificate was too much. Instead, she focused on the white T-shirts with black and red print. They both had Mickey ears and one read “Dad” and the other read “Dad-Dee”.

Dean was expecting a squeal of joy or some happy noise but instead Shelby’s eyebrows were furrowed in thought. She instead grabbed the frame and was focusing on it. A sigh of defeat followed when she couldn’t read enough to understand it. “What does it say, Cas?” she asked quietly still staring at the framed piece of paper.

“Well, remember how we asked if you would like for Dee and I to adopt you so you could stay with us forever?” Cas asked.

Shelby looked a bit overwhelmed and her eyes were a bit glassy as she quietly responded in the affirmative.

Cas continued, “This paper states that you have been officially adopted by Dee and myself.”

Dean is shocked that there is no response from Shelby and looked up at his husband. Neither of them expected this outcome.

Dean looked back down at his princess and asked, “Is that okay?”

Shelby finally looked up from the certificate in her arms. She flung it toward the bottom of the bed and grabbed for him. “Daddy?” she asked reverently.

“I gotcha, bug,” Dean answers, “Cas and I gotcha.”

Cas moved closer and joined the cuddling. “I’m so happy you’re our daughter, Bee.” Cas informed her.

Dean was content in this little bubble and they spent probably more time hugging than they should, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Eventually though, he pulled himself away to go lay out an outfit for Shelby to wear. He picked out the Ariel costume that their first foster child, Claire and her best friend Alex, made especially for this trip. Claire had come to them at almost 18 and halfway through her senior year with a bad attitude and tough cookie persona, but she quickly became part of their family. When she heard about the trip Cas was planning for Shelby, she started designing the Disney themed outfits. Alex and her mom, Jodi were the gifted sewers who worked the more complicated pieces while Claire did some of the easier things. The outfits were the girls birthday gifts to Shelby.

Dean made his way back to the master bedroom and ushered Shelby out of the bed and told her to get dressed. He then pulled his husband out of bed and shoved him towards the bathroom telling him, “take a quick shower and get dressed we’re running late. “

He picked out his own outfit, the Dad-Dee shirt and some cargo shorts he purchased just for this trip. He dressed quickly and set out Cas’ corresponding shirt and some shorts before he made his way to Shelby’s room, just to find her putting on her shoes. She wasn’t in the outfit he laid out for her, but instead was wearing the Thor themed outfit.

He sighed heavily and asked, “Shelby, why aren’t you in your little mermaid dress?“

“I wanted to wear my Thor dress,” Shelby replied without looking at him. Her face was firmly pointed towards the floor.

“Shelby,”he mildly scolded, “Thor is for our day at Hollywood Studios.”

“But daddy!” she whined as she finally looked him in the eye, “I really want to wear Thor!” Dean noted the big fat tears streaming down her face.

He hung his head because he really didn’t want to spoil the surprise, but he didn’t know how else to convince her to wear the other outfit. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but before he had a chance, his husband butted in.

“Shelby,” Cas addressed her quietly and calmly as he knelt next to her, “why is it so important you wear Thor?“

She looked back down at her feet and shrugged her shoulders before looking up at them. “I feel worthy.“

Shelby’s tears may have stopped, but he was about to start crying. A glance at Cas showed him he wasn’t the only one.

“You can wear Thor, but you need to pick out one of the dresses in case it gets too hot,“ he informed her softly.

“Really?“ She asked with a bright smile. She didn’t wait for response before asking another question, “Dee, will you do my hair?“

“Of course sweetheart,“ he replied as he busied himself gathering up the stuff to do her hair.

Cas spoke up next, “Honey, did you put on your sunscreen yet?

Dean responded in the affirmative, but told him that Shelby still needed it. Cas worked around him and together they finished getting their daughter ready. The headband with the wings on it over a single French braid finished off her look.

It took them another fifteen minutes, but they were packed and ready to go. They hadn’t even left the room, but Dean had taken at least twenty pictures. Shelby just looked too cute.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The trip to Magic Kingdom on the monorail was almost as exciting as entering the park. After checking in at the entrance they were walking along with other resort guests using Magic Hours. At least one other family were also making their way down Main Street to have breakfast at the Castle. Shelby received many compliments on her outfit, and Cas and him received many warm looks.

Things were going well as they walked down Main Street until a woman addressed Shelby and told her, “that’s not a very lady like dress,” the woman sneered when she took in their shirts, “no wonder with only two dads.”

Dean’s anger flared, but before he could say something, Shelby shouted, “Suck my ass!” She was in a fighting stance, plastic Mjolnir pointed at the nasty woman.

It was irresponsible, but he gave the kid a fist bump. Several people just snickered but a few gave him and Cas dirty looks. Dean was pretty sure it was Shelby’s language and not his relationship with Cas, but he wasn’t sure. “You really shouldn’t curse though, Bee.” He added.

“You know,” Cas started, “it would be nicer if you used the moment to educate her. Let her know that Jane Foster was worthy enough to wield Mjolnir and therefore became Thor.”

And thus began their first discussion on how to parent as “official” parents.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The Castle was awesome and Bee was tucking into her breakfast when Princess Ariel approached their table. “Hello, Princess,” she greeted Shelby, “What is your name?” Luckily for him he caught her approach and was able to start recording on his phone.

“Thor,” his daughter said enthusiastically, “god of thunder and Princess of Asgard.” It was a little loud and the couple seated next to them smiled brightly and their little boy mentioned how cool it all was.

“Oh, how exciting,” the woman playing Ariel stayed in character, “where is Asgard?”

“Across the Bifrost Bridge,” Shelby didn’t miss a beat. “Heimdall, is the gatekeeper.”

“I’ve never been there, do you think I could visit?” Ariel asked.

“Oh, umm,” Shelby was obviously stuck and was having a hard time staying in character.

“No midgardians are allowed in Asgard,” Cas came to Bee’s rescue. “I apologize but King Odin is very strict.”

Still in character, and seriously this woman deserved a freaking Oscar, “Oh, I understand. My Father, King Triton, is the same” she told Cas with a sweet smile. She then turned back to Shelby, “It was very nice meeting you Princess Thor, god of thunder from the Realm of Asgard, but there are many others I must greet. Please enjoy your stay.”

Dean quit filming and immediately sent the video to Sam, Shelby, and his husband. Luckily Cas had grabbed his camera and got a few stills while Dean was filming.

Dean was returning texts, when Belle arrived at the table. Cas already had his phone out so he grabbed the camera. Once again the princess asked Shelby her name to which Shelby gave the same answer.

This time the woman playing Bell gave a surprising response, “Does King Odin know you’re here on Midgard?”

“No, you won’t tattle will you?” Shelby asked. She looked more frightened by the prospect then she should. Maybe they should get her into some acting activity back home.

“I wouldn’t even if I could find a way to Asgard,” the princess assured. She quickly and seamlessly moved to another topic, “ Will you introduce me to your Royal Guard?”

“Yes,” Shelby enthused. “These,” she pointed at Cas, “is the warriors Fandral and,” she pointed at him, “Lord Sif.” Cas snickered quietly behind his hand though. So what if Shelby made him the girl warrior. She was badass and way more memorable than the warriors three.

The princesses talked a little more and then they were back eating.

The rest of breakfast went well but none of the other princesses were quite as enthusiastic about Thor as Ariel and Belle were. They made sure to let the manager of the restaurant know just how well the women playing those roles did.

~o~o~o~o~o~

From the Castle they headed to Fantasy Land and Dean steered them straight to Peter Pan’s Flight. Magic Hours ended a few moments before they made it to the ride, but since the park just officially opened the wait wasn’t long.

Cas loved watching Dean being just as excited and in awe as their little Bee. He wasn’t much into theme parks himself, but it was worth doing with his family.

From there they went to the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train and he silently thanked Dean’s penchant for planning since he reserved a fastpass for the ride in advance. It’s a little while before anyone joined them. From behind him he heard a woman state, “Thor is an interesting choice for Disney.”

Shelby turned to her and sneered, “suck it, lady, the hammer doesn’t care.”

The redhead just smiled and said to them, “you’re teaching this one well.” To Shelby she winked and said, “I know, Jane, but you must stay worthy or the hammer will find another.”

Cas watched his daughter’s face change into a brilliant smile. “Daddy, can we play the animal game with her?” Shelby was about two seconds away from a squeal.

“Bee,” he implored, “you can’t just assume the nice lady wants to entertain you.”

“But Cas,” his husband whines as he squatted down beside their daughter, “we can ask if you will let us.” The two of them were giving him their best puppy dog look.

He didn’t say anything but continued to give his best stern look, which was difficult to do. That’s when the still unnamed woman joined the pair, “Yeah Cas, I like games, can they please ask me?”

“Dad,” the littlest of the beggars whined, “she even has a hat just like yours.” And sure enough she was wearing a faded blue ball cap that proudly sported a red embroidered KU.

“Well,” he drew out the L sound, “I think you should really introduce yourself before anything gets decided, don’t you?”

Three faces went from pathetic puppy eyes to bright smiles. Before anything could be said the line started moving and they must have opened another section of line cause they were moving fast. Soon they were indoors so he and Dean both removed their sunglasses.

As the line came to a stop he turned back to continue the discussion when he caught sight of the woman his family wanted to keep and she had her hand over her mouth. Shelby didn’t really pick up on the tension and started right back up, “I’m Shelby, but my dads call me Bee.” She then pointed at him, “And this is my Dad…”

“Castiel,” the lady breathed out, “oh my goodness, you’re Castiel Novak.” At least she was being quiet about it. “I’m Charlie Bradbury.” The name sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it. “I love your Angel series.” Those young adult books were not his normal genre and didn’t really do well when they were first released, but recently he was made aware that they had a cult like following and were actually selling again. They were the only books that had a picture of himself on them as well.

“Wait, you’re one of the creators of Moondoor? I love that game,” Dean said quietly yet with enthusiasm.

“That’s me,” Charlie answered Dean’s question. “You must be Dean Winchester, photographer and illustrator of his,” she points at Cas, “books, as well as others. You’re work is stunning. I’ve bought several of your photography books andl his children’s books mainly for the art.” Realization of how that sounded pulled her attention back to him, “Not that the stories aren’t good, but not really aimed at myself, if you know what I mean.” She rambled.

Not taking offense he waived her off.

She ended up hanging out with them for the next few rides then separated from them. Dean and Shelby looked a little sad until she handed Dean her card with a “call me to hang” and a “peace out”.

Throughout the week she would come see them. She changed her plans and just made it in time to see Shelby fight Darth Vader at Hollywood Studios. She cheered just as loud as Dean and Cas for their Bee.

As it turned out, her video game designing company was awarded the contract for the video game version of Cas’s book. She would always come out to them for any assistance she needed.

Charlie just fit and eventually became a little sister to both Dean and Sam. And that is how they met Shelby’s Aunt Charlie.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the cute.


End file.
